


Wrecking Ball

by luminosity



Category: World War II - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:29:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminosity/pseuds/luminosity
Summary: World War II was all about the romance and the heartbreak. This is a VVC auction vid, 2014, done by request for bipagan.





	Wrecking Ball

>

Watch and download [HERE](http://www.lumsvids.com/vid/118-wrecking-ball/)

Wrecking Ball, sung by Miley Cyrus, with footage from Chaplin, Inglourious Basterds, Downfall, The Great Dictator, Valkyrie, newsreel footage.


End file.
